Symphony of Shadows
by Izura
Summary: Parody of Symphony of the night with sonic characters. When the castle of evil returns sooner than expected, will an unexpected hero save the world and stop the return of the dark king? Prologue uploaded.


**Author's note: This is a little something I will work on much later but I decided to write this chapter now in order to clear my mind. I have other stories to work on and I hate to leave a story unfinished; after thinking for a while I found several similarities between Castlevania Symphony of the Night and some Sonic characters so this came out of it.**

**The cast. (for the time being)**

**Sonic=Richter (The classic hero.)**

**Shadow=Alucard (The conflicted hero with painful memories about Maria.)**

**Maria=Elizabeth (The painful memory of Shadow.)**

**Amy=Annette (Sonic's crush/fiancé.)**

**Mephiles=Dracula (Shadow's enemy/father.)**

**Old librarian=Eggman (Works for Dracula but helps Alucard, backstabber.)**

**Shaft=Silver (Has powers. :S)**

**Tikal=Maria Renard (Power of animals.)**

**Rouge=Succubus (Just google it…. I really don't want to explain it in here.)**

**Rules: No supersonic speeds, no chaos (control, blast, spear.) and last but not least, no homing attack nor spindash.**

**Disclaimer: The plot belongs to Konami and the Sonic characters belong to SEGA. I own nothing :S.**

Prologue

It was that time again, the legend said that once every 100 years the king of darkness would resurrect once again. However, every time he appeared a vampire hunter always came along to put an end to him. In the devil's castle, also known as Castlevania; a young hedgehog made his way across the hallways littered with traps, undead and beings from the darkness. Following close behind was an even younger maiden of 12 years of age, she didn't have a problem with the creatures since the hedgehog disposed of them before she could even try to attack them.

"Are we there yet Sonic?" asked the maiden.

"Geez talk about impatience, just a couple of rooms to go.. I think." Said Sonic.

"Well I hope we get there soon, that clock tower was a nightmare!" said the maiden.

"It could've been easier, but we had to rescue Amy." Said Sonic.

"True, thanks by the way." Said the maiden.

"For what?" asked Sonic.

"For rescuing my sister of course." Said the maiden with a smile.

"No problem Tikal." Said Sonic while giving her a thumbs up.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you married her." Said Tikal.

"What?" asked Sonic in a loud voice, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"That way we could be one big family!" said Tikal with glee.

"I… uhm…. Ah…." Said Sonic as he was blushing violently. Unfortunately, he didn't notice that Tikal was standing on a trapdoor, he only realized that when he heard her scream.

"Tikal!" yelled Sonic, but she was no longer there. Sonic stood there for a while in disbelief and soon tears began to stream down his face, in this adventure he had become quite attached to the little girl to the point of considering her a little sister. He stood up and raised his trusted whip, the "Vampire Killer" and said.

"This ends now Mephiles! I will make you disappear into the darkness you love so much!"

Sonic arrived in front of some stairs that led to the last tower in the castle, towards the throne of the king of darkness himself. As he climbed those stairs he began to check his alternative weapons, in case the whip wasn't enough. "_I am as prepared as I'll ever be." _Thought Sonic, as he reached the top of the stairs he found himself in a dining room, he proceeded to unleash his anger by destroying the candles and the vases in the room. Within those items he found some money, he wasn't greedy at all but being a Belmont wasn't exactly the most affordable thing in the world since everyone took him for a freak. He entered at the door in the end of the hallway and saw Mephiles sitting in his throne, sipping blood from a cup.

"Die monster, you don't belong in this world!" said Sonic. Mephiles, intrigued by the intruder, calmly replied.

"It was not by my hand that I'm once again given flesh, I was brought here by…. Humans….. who wish to pay me tribute!"

"Tribute? You steal men's souls and make them your slaves!" said Sonic.

"Perhaps the same could be said of all religions….." replied Mephiles, clearly enjoying this conversation.

"Your words are as empty as your soul, mankind ill needs a savior such as you!" said Sonic as he took out his whip.

"What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets; but enough talk, have at you!" said Mephiles as he stood up from the throne and disappeared into thin air.

Sonic began looking for him around all of the room, but it seemed as if he had vanished into thin air. He didn't hear him appearing behind him and he felt a strong burning pain in his back, when he turned around he saw Mephiles smiling at him.

"Is that the best a Belmont can do?" asked Mephiles.

"I'm just getting started!" said Sonic as he hit Mephiles in the face with his whip.

"Agh!" yelled Mephiles as he faded once again.

"_Okay Sonic, focus. Your ancestors have done this before, what makes you any different?" _thought Sonic. This time he did see the place in which Mephiles appeared and he managed to jump above the fireballs and strike him once again in the head with his whip.

"Wretched Belmont!" said Mephiles as he disappeared once again.

Sonic grinned to himself as he tried once again to guess his next place of appearance, when he saw him appear he noticed something odd. First of all, he hadn't made a gesture to summon the fireballs, though he just shrugged it off as a stupidity from the count's part. As he whipped his face yet again he saw his whip going through the body, which was when he noticed the laughing count throwing him 2 orbs pulsating with dark energy.

"Oh crud." Said Sonic as he was hit with the orbs, it sent a huge shock over his body but he managed to stand back up fairly quickly.

"Fight like a man you coward!" said Sonic.

"A man is what I used to be, but I am no longer." Said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

Sonic decided that now was a good time as ever and he took out the holy water given to him by that old man outside the castle.

"Hydro storm!" yelled Sonic, immediately the water flushed out of the vial and began to rain down on the room. An inhuman scream was heard on the floor as the count tried to hide himself from the storm.

"Not so tough now, are we?" asked Sonic while grinning.

"None of your ancestors were this annoying…" said Mephiles in a low voice.

"What did you say?" asked Sonic.

"Would you be a good hedgehog and die already?" said Mephiles as he threw the fireballs at Sonic.

"Hmmm, I think I'll pass on that offer." Said Sonic as he hit Mephiles in the head once more.

"Gah!" yelled Mephiles as he grabbed an open wound in his right eye. He began stumbling backwards until he managed to support himself on a pillar.

"Just one more hit and you're as good as done." Said Sonic as he began to walk towards Mephiles. The dark king however began to laugh loudly, causing Sonic to freak out slightly.

"What're you laughing at?" asked Sonic.

"This is not over yet…. Witness, my true power!" yelled Mephiles as he extended his arms.

Sonic felt a wave of dark energy starting to push him towards a window but he managed to resist the wind and he was greeted with a deadly sight. Mephiles had turned into a real demon, with a pair of wings and horns; they also appeared to be in a whole dimension entirely.

"As you can see, we're no longer on my castle. This time you'll be fighting in my realm." Said Mephiles in a deep voice.

"Big deal, you evened up the odds a bit; It won't help you at all. " said Sonic.

"I'm going to kill you in here, and after that I will hunt your beloved Amy and make her my bride; too bad the little brat got herself killed. Such a waste of blood." Said Mephiles.

"You will never lay a finger on her you monster!" said Sonic as he began to whip Mephiles, but he wasn't causing any visible damage.

"Ha! This time I've outsmarted you Belmont!" said Mephiles as he slashed Sonic in the chest, leaving him with a mortal wound.

"I… can't… let them… down." Said Sonic between deep breaths.

"Hmmm, I expected more of a fight, but I guess beggars can't be choosers." Said Mephiles while chuckling.

"Annette…. Tikal…. Sorry… for letting… you down." Said Sonic.

"Sonic!" yelled a female voice.

"You're still alive?" asked Mephiles in a surprised tone.

"Come on Sonic fight! I believe in you!" said Tikal as the spirits of the animals that followed her through her journey entered Richter's body. Tikal fainted due to exhaustion but Richter felt himself getting stronger, his wound had closed up and his whip was shining.

"What's this magic?" asked Mephiles in a scared tone.

"Ragh!" yelled Sonic as he stood up, a golden aura enveloping him.

"So you shine in the dark, that won't save you from this!" said Mephiles as he charged at Sonic, when he slashed at Sonic he saw that he wasn't there anymore. He then felt a huge pain on his back and began to feel himself burn.

"Impossible! It can't be, I was supposed to win this time!" said Mephiles.

"Return from whence you came foul beast!" said Sonic as he ran towards Tikal in order to see if she was right.

"I will return... and the Belmonts will disappear forever!" yelled Mephiles as he disappeared into the night, this time for good. However, the castle began to shake as soon as he disappeared.

"Guess it's time for a quick getaway." Said Sonic as he grabbed Tikal and jumped through the castle window, landing in the ocean below. The villagers were gazing at the collapsing castle, they cheered, knowing that Sonic had been victorious just like the ones before him.

**So what do you think? I won't be updating this anytime soon since I have to finish 2 other stories.**

**PD: Remember to show your love and leave a review.**


End file.
